The Fix
by AngelWings46846
Summary: This whole gigantic mess started all because of one book. Natsu had been acting stranger than usual, peaking my curiosity. So like any good friend I wanted to divulge deeper into what could be causing him to act this way. A thing called Dragon Season and a girl that was way to oblivious for her own good to understand what that meant. Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

The Fix

Chapter 1

Book Findings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I don't know how this happened or why but something needs to be done to make this stop before I really lose it. Natsu is holding a harmless villager up by his shirt, slamming him into the wall of the cafe. Today started out like any normal day in the lovely town of Magnolia. I woke up, did my usual morning routine, got dressed and headed for the guild. Everything was totally fine up until this moment. Erza, Levy, Gray and Juvia were with us as we all decided to do some walking around the market. There are some new shops in town that we wanted to check out, it was supposed to be just a girls day but Natsu wanted to tag along with me. Gray ended up following after, given there was nothing else to do, per Gray's excuse. Of course Natsu just had to spend most of the day dragging me and running around, I'm surprised my arm didn't rip out from its socket. All of us decided to sit at this particular cafe called, Granny's Cafe, a sweet older lady owns the place, to sit and relax after walking around all day. Anyway, there we were, all peacefully hanging out until I had to get up and use the restroom. I got back to see this… Natsu just slammed the guy that was sitting behind us, to the wall of this once nice little cafe.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

Natsu tightened his grip on the guys throat, I swear I can smell the faint scent of burning flesh.

"Teaching this prick a lesson." He growls out.

I look over at the girls and Gray, hoping they would give some kind of explanation.

"Don't look at me, Lucy. I think Natsu's actions are just. If he didn't do something, I would have." Gray said, holding hands up in surrender.

"How am I supposed to know that?! Will someone please tell me why Natsu is about to literally roast that guy alive!" I said, freaking out.

I put my hands on my hips and pouted, getting annoyed with every second that passes without someone explaining the situation to me.

"Well you see Lucy, that guy over there was making some crude comments towards you when you got up to use the restroom." Juvia explained.

I blinked and lost my posture, "Is that it? Some creep was hitting on me? "

"More or less, he and his buddies were saying what they were going to do to you if given the chance." Erza piped up, sheathing her sword.

I scuffed, "Disgusting. But that doesn't explain well… that." I said gesturing to Natsu.

"I agree LuLu, he really needs to stop before he destroys this place or worse ends up killing that guy." Levy added.

I nodded and my eyes widened to what she was referring to. The guy in Natsu's death grip looked like he was going to keel over any second, he may be a creep but he doesn't deserve to die, I need to act fast. I ran over to Natsu, tugging on his arm to let go, he just looked at me angry and confused.

"Stop it Natsu!"

"Why?! Why should I let this creep go? You don't know what he was going to do to you!" Natsu yelled.

"So what! " I yelled back, throwing my arms in the air irritated and confused myself.

The confusion alone was enough for Natsu to lose his grip and look at me dumbfounded, enough time for the guy to scramble and run away.

"So what?! So what! Are you kidding me?! Do you not care?!" Natsu yelled confused walking over to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, getting a little uncomfortable about how close Natsu is to me. Especially looking down at me with that pissed off look.

"Not really. Some guys are like that, you learn to ignore it after a while." I said with a shrug.

"But Luce-"

That's it! Something in me snapped, I don't know why but it just did. This whole situation is confusing.

"What?! Guys have hit on me and said way worse than whatever the hell that one creep said, even in front of you and you never gave a damn! So why now?!"

'That's not true Luce and you know it! I care more than you know! You just take care of it before I can do anything about it, plus half the time you won't let me do anything!"

"And you wonder why that is." I said gesturing to the hole through the poor cafe, cinder and ash everywhere littering the streets.

His shoulders slackened and his facial expression changed to one of understanding and knowing that I am right. He looks at the mess he made and sighed. I sighed also, letting go of my anger and irritation. I grabbed his hand and sighed once more.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you defending my honor like that. But Natsu, you went way too far, you could have killed that man. Do you understand?"

Natsu pouted and sighed, "Who cares? That guy was past the borderline of creepy perv."

I giggled a little and ran my hand through his still soft pink locks, my hand resting on his cheek so he looks at me in the eye.

"True but I wouldn't want that for you. You're too much of a good man to get that low. Besides your soul is too pure to be tainted by some perv picking the wrong girl to drool over."

I smiled and rolled my eyes because honestly this whole situation was ridiculous, endearing but ridiculous. He looked up at me and gulped as our stare intensified. Was that blush creeping its way up to Natsu' cheeks? Realizing that it was, made my own heart skip a beat. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I play hit his arm to clear up the awkward air between us and giggled.

"But seriously Natsu, why did you do that? You've heard and seen guys hit on me all the time before, it's never seemed to faze you. So why now?"

His smile started to fade as he got lost in thought, growing concerned I wanted to know more. But before I could say anything Gray and the girls caught up to us.

"Not that that's over, do you still want to go to the bookstore? Erza paid the owner of the cafe to get her wall fixed. We're all set to move on. You ready to go Lu?"

"Y-Yeah, right behind you." I told her, giving one last look at Natsu, I let Levy drag me away in the direction of the bookstore.

Whatever the hell that was back there, Natsu needs to have a talk with me as soon as he figures his shit out. He has never in all the time that I've known him as my best friend had he gotten bothered by other guys checking me out in that way. That stuff never used to faze him so why does it now all of a sudden? Is it what I'm thinking...does Natsu have like a, a crush on me? Wait a crush, on me? Don't be silly Lucy, there is no way that Natsu could ever have romantic feelings for me. To him all I ever will be is his best friend, there's no relationship other than being a friend, us being a thing would never happen. Yeah, that's right, not in a million years. If that's the case, then why am I feeling upset about it? Ugh, get ahold of yourself. Lucy. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay Lu?" Levy asks, looking at me concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine Lev."

She quirks her lips in thought, "Mmhmm, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain hothead would it?"

"W-what?!O-of course not!" I protested, caught off guard a little by her accusation.

Erza giggled next to me, on my right, "You sure about that Lucy? You sure are blushing."

I pouted and play hit Erza on her arm and puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, "Am not!"

Juvia poked my cheeks, "Ooo I think you are right girls. Love rival is no more, she's all hot and bothered by Natsu."

"Quit it!" I yelled in protest as the girls all joined in their laughter, teasing me.

"What's going on here, girls?" Gray asks coming up to us from behind Juvia.

Upon Gray's closeness to her, she immediately stops laughing and straightens up, blushing madly.

"Now who's the one all hot and bothered." I tease back giggling.

"Did we miss something?" Natsu asks confused, sharing equal confused glances between himself and Gray.

That just made her blush more, the girls and I giggled even more, holding our stomachs because of how much we were laughing. Erza holds a hand up in surrender and calms her giggles, Levy and I having a little more trouble because every time we think we are done laughing we share a look and uproar in a fit of laughter again.

"Girls, get a hold of yourselves. If you want to get into the bookstore, I suggest we go now before it's closed." Erza instructs.

Levy and I took each other's forearms and took deep breaths to calm down, once we were okay, we entered the building. Immediately getting hit by the old stale smell of books, a smell that calms my entire being. It smells like home, Levy and I take in a big whiff of the heavenly sent and we both took off in a direction to go look at books. Levy went down to look at the next aisle as I browsed the far one in the back right of the store, where all the older books are held. My fingertips trailing the old leather binding until one book caught my eye. The binding was dark brown leather with a serpent like creature etched into the side, peaking my interest I took the book off the shelf. I run my fingertips across the cover, following the design and the longer I look at it, I start to realize that it is a book about dragons. Interesting, I open the book to the front page a passage is written within it.

_Dear Reader, _

_Choosing this book will either be a blessing or a curse, it all depends on your perspective. In this encyclopedia you will find out everything you need to know about dragons and their successors known as the Dragon Slayers. You will learn everything from eating habits, habitats, familial ties, magik and all the reasons behind these ways of living. As you divulge deeper into this text, I suggest you heed this warning. Not everything you find will be enlightening, beware the Dragon Season as it can be very dangerous to whomever the Dragon or Dragon Slayer choose as a mate. Dragons are a very territorial species, and as such anything that the Dragon views as a threat will be extinguished. This trait has been passed down to the Dragon Slayers, such as many others. You have been warned. _

_The First _

_I.B. _

I.B? Who is I.B? And what is this person the first of? Dragon Slayers? Hmm...well whomever founded this book clearly intended on warning it's readers. I flipped through the old pages delicately, then closed it, looking it all over. It obviously is a very old book, maybe centuries old given with the warning it holds. I wonder what could be so bad about this um this, Dragon Season, I'm even more curious because whatever I learn in this book, it's tied to Natsu. I look over the book to try and find a price tag and come up with nothing. Strange. I almost didn't notice Levy walking up to me, trying to get my attention.

"Earth to Lu! Are you going to come with us or what?" Levy asks with a smile, waving her arms in the air.

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts and giggled a bit at her antics. "Yeah, I'll be right there!"

I sigh and start walking away from the aisle, towards the group and cash register.

Gray greets me with a smile, "Oh boy, looks like Lucy found a book. We won't be seeing her in the next month."

I play hit his arm, "Whatever."

I say and stick my tongue out at him, he smirks back at me, I roll my eyes and giggle. That's just how we are fighting like brother and sister, but if I didn't know any better our usual banter is starting to irritate Natsu. His annoyed expression catches my eye, I raise an eyebrow confused but shake my head and ignore it. Maybe I'm just seeing things, we all stand in line, Levy is ahead of me and an elderly lady is at the cash register chatting away with the clerk. Levy signed and looks back at me.

"Don't you just love standing in line for hours on end." She says sarcastically.

I giggle, "Oh you bet Lev it's the best."

We shared smiles and she spoke first, "So what book are you getting Lu?"

"Oh it's just an encyclopedia about Dragons. It looks intriguing, I just had to get it."

"I see you just had to didn't you Lucy. Did a certain pink haired idiot help that decision?" Erza whispered from behind me, teasing.

"W-what no!" I whispered but ended up shouting it instead.

A few bystanders turned their heads in our direction, just to be nosy, I shrunk back a little in embarrassment. Once they turned back around I sighed and took the girls aside.

"I really wish you two would stop bugging me about Natsu. That crush as landed and crashed a long time ago. We're just friends, that's all we'll ever be. I know that now."

Levy and Erza's smiles fell, looking a tad bit guilty. They shared looks and sighed.

"We're sorry Lucy." Erza said putting her hand on my shoulder, comforting.

Levy didn't get a chance to speak as she was called by the clerk to check out.

"Miss, I can help you now?" He called.

The clerk is a young man looks to be about our age in his early 20's, honestly he looks like Gray in the muscle and build part except his eyes are hazel and has spiky black hair and two earrings on his right ear. I'm not gonna lie this guy is pretty attractive, he's not horrible to look at, that's for sure. I bite my bottom lip feeling a bit nervous as I was next to go up to the register. The name tag read, Xavier.

"Oh a hopeless romantic eh? This is a good one." He said to Levy as he bagged up her book.

She giggled, "Perhaps."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Have a great day miss Levy, was it? "

She nodded and moved aside for me to check out next. Xavier smiles upon seeing me, more like smirk as I set the huge book on the counter.

"Um hi, I'd like to buy this book but I noticed there wasn't a price tag on it. Was it misplaced or something?" I asked.

Xavier looked the book over with a curious brow, frowning at noticing the same thing that I did, no price tag on it.

"Hmm...that's strange. This has never happened before. Tell you what, since there is no price tag you can have it for free." He said with a smile, handing it to me.

My jaw dropped a little, "Are you serious? An ancient book like this, that's probably rare and you;re just going to give it to me for free?"

My eyebrows raised in disbelief as I looked at him, he shrugged with a smirk. "Well, yeah."

I giggled a bit, "Alright, I'll bite. What's the catch?"

He smirked, "How about a date."

"A date, really. Do you ask all the girls you give free books away to?" I teased.

"Only the pretty ones." He answered back with equal sarcasm.

I giggled, "That was smooth." I teased

"Well, what do you say…"

"Lucy. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

His grin widened upon hearing my name, "Ah the little princess of the Heartfilia fortune. Looks like it is my lucky day."

I rolled my eyes, "Heiress no more, just simply Lucy."

He nodded agreeing, "Simply Lucy, I like it. My name is Xavier Kawazowa. So how about it? I'll pick you up at 8."

I shook my head giggling, "Looks like you're not giving me much of a choice here. Alright, 8 o'clock it is."

He smiled, genuinely this time, "Great, it's a date. I'll catch you later, Lucy."

"Yeah, see you around Xavier. How will you know where to go to pick me up?"

He chuckled, "Your emblem ditz."

I giggled, "Oh right, well, um I've gotta get going."

"Yeah, looks like your friends are getting bored waiting for you." He said with a smirk.

"Oh they'll be fine. Anyways, see ya."

With that I left the store to meet up with the others, unable to help the smile and blush covering my cheeks.

"Oooh, Lucy is blushing. What happened?" Juvia teased, noticing me first.

I giggled, "Oh nothing."

"That's not nothing. I know that blush anywhere, spill it." Levy insisted.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"C'mon Lucy, just tell us. We won't judge will we guys?" Erza said, looking about the group.

I sighed, "Fine, fine. Your girl Lucy here has got herself a date tonight."

The girls squealed in excitement, Gray rolled his eyes and smirked and Natsu, well he didn't look quite as happy as the rest. I wonder why that is, he seems to be in a mood today. Well whatever it is, I'll talk to him later about it.

"Oh my god with who?" Levy asks.

"That guy working there."

"Wow, how classy. A dude just picks up random chicks at the place he works at, be careful Lucy. Guy sounds shady." Gray warned, shaking his head.

I pouted and puffed my cheeks out, always playing the part of protective brother.

"I'll be fine Gray, it's just one little date. It's not like I'm going to marry the guy."

"But it would be so nice if you did, think of all the cute babies you could have with him. A sexy guy like him would definitely make some cute babies." Juvia gushed, going in her normal overboard state.

I shake my head at her antics, "Wow Juvia, never thought I'd hear you call another guy sexy other than Gray. Does this mean you don't liiiiike him anymore."

Juvia's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh what did I just say! I take it back, I take it back! I'm so sorry Gray, darling. There is no man alive sexier than you."

We all laughed at Juva's reactions and Gray looking a little nervous, not knowing what to say or how to react. He just kind of patted her back, telling her it's okay, she just fainted at the mere touch of him. We all erupted in laughter, after a while Gray picked up the unconscious Juvia and we all walked back to the guild. The whole time walking to the guild, Natsu was eerily silent. Very rarely in the time that I have known him has been so… so quiet. Something is definitely up, sometimes when he does get like this, it's hard to even get a word out of him. I look down at the huge book in my arms, hoping that something in here will give me answers or clues to why he is acting like this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fix

Chapter 2

Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"Alright, what's wrong? You have been staring at that very same spot for the past hour. Something is obviously up, so what is it?"

I said pouting with my arms crossed on the table in the booth that Natsu and I are sitting at, quirking my lips in a questioning manner. I just got back a little while ago, I went home so I could get ready and change into something slimming and cute for my date tonight with Xavier. Right now I have about a half hour to wait until he gets to the guild to pick me up, that is, if he shows up. I've had guys be jerks like that before, asking me out only to stand me up or worse try to date me just because I'm an heiress. Welp, they can't do that anymore, I let that part of me die with my parents, a long time ago. I'm in a cute red sundress with white wedges and my hair up in a bun with a red ribbon tying it together, I have eyeliner on that is winged tipped at the edges and just plain strawberry flavored clear lip gloss. I look gorgeous, if I do say so myself but all I can feel is a little irritation because Natsu is refusing to meet my gaze, let alone talk to me.

"I don't want you going on that dumb date." He finally mumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I only agreed to it because he gave me the book I wanted today for free. Think of it as more of a thank you than a date, besides who knows? Maybe I like him."

"Like him? Luce, you've only just met him. You barely know anything about him, hell, he doesn't even know you besides the articles he reads about you in Sorcerer Weekly, that are probably pinned to his wall. The guy is a creep, I don't like him."

"Really Natsu, that is just creepy and how can you not like him? You haven't met him or gotten to know him either so why are you being so judgy? Natsu, you're supposed to be my best friend. If a girl asked you out, I'd be totally supportive, why can't you do the same?"

"Difference is, I wouldn't want to go on a date with anyone. And I am your best friend, that's why I'm telling you not to go."

I throw my arms up in frustration, "Ugh! Well it's not you decision now is it? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Natsu shrugged, totally unfazed by my annoyance and mini temper tantrum. "I never said that you couldn't take care of yourself. I know you are a very resourceful, smart, and strong young woman. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you, you know how important you are to me. I just don't want to see you get hurt and this guy just has douchebag written all over him."

"Natsu you can't just know that by looking at the person."

He shrugged, "Sure I can. My nose never lies."

I giggled, "So you're basing your opinions about Xavier based on his scent?"

"Among other things, you may not have noticed but I know that guy has more on his mind than just a friendly dinner date."

"And so what if he does? I can manhandle him if he tries to cop a feel." I say pouting.

"No doubt about it. Point is, he'd try and if he does well, he's going to regret it."

"Trust me, I'll be fine. You worry too much, Natsu." I said with a shrug.

I could see that irritated him more but before he could even get a word in, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Xavier as handsome as ever, wearing just a plain nice white buttoned up shirt that has a black tribal design on the right side and black jeans and boots. I blushed a little noticing all his attractive features, and I smiled at him.

"You came."

He smirked, "What? Did you doubt me?"

I smiled a bit, "Not at all."

He leaned in close to me as I sat up to leave with him, I froze in place a bit because of how close he was getting until his lips were at my ear.

"You have such an adorable blush, Lucy." He whispered huskily, his warm breath tickling my neck.

I shivered a little and blushed even more, my heart literally skipping a beat. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Let's get out of here."

I smiled, still blushing, "O-okay."

He smirked then took my hand and started leading me out of the guild. I looked back at Natsu, hoping for some sign of friendly support but all I got was a grumpy look, with arms crossed. I sighed and turned around as Xavier and I left the guild. I wonder where he's taking me, guess I'll find out.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"You're such an idiot." Gray said shaking his head at me.

I just glared at him, he took Lucy's seat across from me at the booth. He, Erza, Levy and Gajeel, joined me at my table, uninvited might I add. All they are going to do is mock me and irritate me over the whole situation.

"I agree with Gray, Natsu. You should have just told her the truth." Erza said with a sigh.

I scuffed, "Truth about what."

Gray rolled his eyes, "You're in love with her. Why else would you act like that yesterday. Sure there have been assholes in the past that hit on her but you never took it that far. It's obvious Natsu, there's no sense denying it."

"Obvious to everyone but Lucy." Levy says giggling.

Everyone else chuckled and then Gajeel spoke up, "You should tell her."

"Yeah and then what?" I said annoyed by all their judging stares.

"Whatever happens after that depends on the both of you. Never know what could happen but would you rather let the opportunity pass you by? Take Levy and I for example, if I hadn't confessed, we wouldn't be where we are now." Gajeel said smiling down at Levy.

Levy laughed, "Only because your life was in danger. You may not have ever confessed if that didn't happen, you big dope."

Gajeel flushed in embarrassment and mumbled something unintelligent under his breath, the rest of us snickering at his reaction.

"He does make a point though, Natsu. Would you rather be happy with her or watch her be with another man?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed knowing they are all right, I can't deny these feelings anymore. They are becoming more intense. I honestly have no clue why but every other male attention that Lucy gets, I feel this overwhelming rage and need to burn them all to ashes, just for daring to breathe near her let alone look her way. Everyone is right and so is Lucy, she has gotten male attention before, and I never really pain no mind to it. Sure it used to irritate me but not as much as it does now. So why is it now that lately, I'm getting seriously pissed off about it?! Part of me is afraid of what I am truly capable of. Is what they are saying true, do I possibly have deeper feelings for Lucy other than friendship? I've never thought about it that way before and now that I do, it makes sense to me. In all honesty I don't know what I would do without her, she just completes me somehow. I feel more alive when I'm around her, like my heart is… whole. Why am I even thinking like _that?_ All mushy and gushy, I never had these intense feelings towards her before so what the hell is wrong with me? Though there really is no denying it, without Lucy I'd feel lost, like a half of a whole.. She means a lot to me and so much more, is that what love feels like? Erza is right, I don't want to see Lucy with another person, not ever. That's my place and I'll be damned if I just sit by and let it happen.

"You're right. I have to tell her." I said standing up, alert.

**End of Natsu's P.O.V**

Laughter fills the night air as Xavier and I make a break for it, the waiter still attempting to chase us. We round the corner and Xavier pulls me into the nearest alleyway, putting a hand over my mouth as we watch the angry waiter ran right past us. Making sure the coast was clear, he took his hand off my mouth, I looked up at him getting over my giggle fit, still smiling.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did that."

Xavier stuffed, "Why wouldn't I? That asshole botched our order, I wasn't going to let him get away with it."

I giggled as I remembered Xavier dumping our drinks and food all over the poor waiter, granted the guy was seriously rude about taking our order saying a few choice derogatory things towards me, but still, that's no excuse to do that. We had ordered the chicken parmesan special with red wine, well what we got was smoked salmon with a side of lemon and white wine, Xavier wasn't kidding when he said that the waiter totally botched our order. The manager came out yelling at what was going on, I explained what had happened and apologized for Xavier's behavior. Being in Fairy Tail has its perks, the manager granted me a free dinner certificate for my next visit there. Doubt that I will ever go back there but hey, at least it's something.

"True, hopefully he learned his lesson."

"Oh I think he did, Lucy."

I shook my head and smiled up at him as I got out of the alley. He smiled back at me and tilted his head to the side a bit making him look ridiculously adorable.

"Has anyone told you that you have such pretty brown eyes?"

I blushed and giggled, waving it off, "Knock it off."

"No, no I'm serious. If you look closely, they have golden topaz specks in them. It's simply beautiful."

I looked away blushing, my heart picking up its pace as I had never gotten a compliment like that from the opposite sex before, its nice.

"Thank you, Xavier. I truly mean that, it's nice being complimented once in a while."

Xavier smirked, "You are most welcome Lucy. Dinner may have been ruined but I know this great diner around the corner, would you care for an ice cream or something?"

I giggled at him, "Well duh, I'm starving." I teased.

With that he smiled at me and held out his arm for me to take, I gladly looped my arm through his as we made our way to the diner he spoke of. Time passed by in a rush it seems as I noticed the time on the clock behind Xavier up on the wall reading 12:30am. Wow it got really late, I waited for Xavier to get done speaking before I tried to make my move to leave. He was telling me a story about how he and his brother used to play pranks on all their friends and teachers, being little heathens as his mother called him, it was quite an endearing story.

"I hate to cut it short but it is late. I should probably head home."

Xavier looked at the time and sighed, "Yeah you're right. Looks like time just got away from us, huh? C'mon Lucy, I'll walk you home."

It didn't take long until we were in front of my apartment building, I was about to part ways with him for the night but he told me that he had to use the restroom. I wasn't going to be rude so I let him follow me upstairs and I unlock my door and take the first step into my living room. Xavier was talking to me as we entered my apartment but he soon grew quiet, I looked to what he saw growing confused. My jaw dropped a little in disbelief, what in the world would he be doing here so late? Waiting up for me no less. What gives?

"N-Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Luce."


	3. Chapter 3

The Fix

Chapter 3

Actions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Natsu flares his nostrils in anger as he got up from where he was sitting on the couch as Xavier slinks away in the direction of my bathroom that I pointed out to him. As soon as he was out of sight Natsu gets up and walks towards me.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Was all he said as he stared daggers at Xavier.

"He asked me to use the restroom before heading home but that's not the point! You can't just barge in here as you please!" I yelled frantically, growing irritated by the minute.

I backed up a little because he was getting too close to me, he has a bad habit of always doing that to me. Normally, I'd love being so close to him but right now he is pissing me right the fuck off. He looks away and backs up himself to give me space as he tries to calm himself down. Xavier comes out of the bathroom shortly after and tires to give me an awkwardly reassuring smile that it's fine as I struggled to find the words to apologize to him.

"No worries, Lucy. Have a goodnight, I hope to see you again."

I smiled back, "You too Xavier. Goodnight."

He pulled me to him by the waist and kissed me, I was a bit surprised by it but it was sweet. Natsu on the other hand, did not like that one bit, he threw Xavier away from me. Not knowing what to do Xavier took off running down the streets not wanting to tangle with the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail.

"What the hell, Natsu?! That was seriously uncalled for!"

"He just stole a kiss, you didn't even ask for it or want it! Why are you trying to defend him! I told you he was a douchebag, do you believe me now?!"

"That is totally besides the point, Natsu and you know it. That was just a harmless little kiss. You didn't have to throw him out of my apartment! He was already leaving, what the hell has gotten into you lately?!"

Natsu hesitated a bit and gulped a little, "I-I don't know."

Natsu turned away from me, irritated and ashamed knowing that I am right but turning his back on me was the biggest mistake he could have made when I am this angry. I right up to him and pushed his arm to the side, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"I don't know is not an answer, Natsu. What's wrong?"

"Ugh Lucy! How can you not understand! I don't want anyone else _ever _touching you!"

I rolled my eyes and scuffed at him, my attitude and anger getting the better of me, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You can't control me, is this because you're what? Jealous?"

Natsu looked away pouting, I started laughing. How absurd to think that Natsu, my best friend, would ever be jealous of another guy making a move on me. He's never showed interest in me in that way before, so why now? We're best friends nothing more. But there is nothing else that I can think of that would explain his actions lately. He's acting like a possessive asshole and that is seriously starting to get under my skin. My father was like that, thinking that I was his possession to pawn off to whomever would benefit himself and future. Which is why I never listened to him and left, Natsu may not understand it fully but he is acting exactly like my father, thinking he can somehow control me. I didn't stand for it then and I certainly won't now, I am not some toy he can control!

"Get over your own damn petty jealousies, Natsu. I am not yours to control!"

That was a bad move on my part because before I knew it, Natsu hoisted me up grabbing my ass and pinned me to the wall, the back of my head hitting it a bit painfully.

"Ugh, Nats-"

"Damn it Lucy, I am not trying to control you! Do whatever the hell you please the only thing I ask is that you don't get with anyone. You're mine, Luce, you have been from the very beginning. Don't you see?" He said frantically, I look at him, my brows creased.

"You're not making any sense. What are you talking abo-"

I was cut off by Natsu kissing me, kissing me in a way I had never been kissed before. It held passion, hunger, and something else but I wasn't quite sure what it was. All that I knew was that I wanted more. I gladly complied to him and parted my lips as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I wrapped my legs around him as instinct and ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned in pleasure, I started to take off his vest but didn't have to get far before he ripped it off himself. It didn't take long before things got heated up again, like really heated. I reached behind me and untied my dress, letting the straps fall down my shoulders. The look on Natsu's face made me want him then and there, a look of lust and admiration all rolled into one. It was in that look that I actually felt truly beautiful, I had always known that I was a pretty girl but I never really felt it myself, but with that one look, it's like he saw straight through me into my soul. I heart skipped a beat watching him look at me in nothing but my underwear. I almost felt a little embarrassed by his gaze. He shook his head and looked away from me, letting me go. I stand there and hold my dress back up, to cover myself once more as my mood started dwindling thinking that maybe I imagined it and he doesn't ...see me like I had thought. Dressed again, I hugged myself and sighed as tears were threatening to break through. I saw him ball his hands into fists as he turned back around and walked towards me.

"Luce, you talk way too damn much."

Was all he said before pulling me back into a passionate kiss then he ended it before it could get anymore heated. I am totally confused right now. He either wants me or he doesn't.

"Well, I'm so fucking confused right now. What the hell is going on with you, you aren't acting right?"

Natsu sighed a little defeated and irritated at himself, I can tell when he's getting angry at himself for not understanding or knowing what to do. I sighed to calm my temper, nothing will get solved by us bickering back and forth. I quietly walk up to him as he sits there on the couch looking like he just lost something important to him.

"Aw, Natsu. I'm sorry for being really bitchy, I could have handled things better." I touched his shoulder comfortingly.

He half smiled and patted my hand in his, "I know. I'm sorry too, for being a hot headed bastard."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, asshole would've been fine." I teased offering a smile.

He smiled back a little then it faded and I grew more concerned. "You can tell me anything, you know that. Please, I want to help you, if I can. What's going on with you, Natsu?"

I looked him in the eye trying to find some clue or something to tell me what's going on with him, he's making me worried sick. He looks as if he is about to say something, I wait patiently for him to speak but it doesn't come. He quickly gets up and starts walking towards my door.

"I'm sorry Luce, I have to go."

"Wh-what?"

I don't get a chance to say much as he just leaves, right out the door. All I get in reply is my door slamming now that is strange in and of itself, he never uses my front door. Something is definitely up. His rage has been unpredictable and out of control lately, it's starting to scare me a little. Same with his more umm primal desires… He hasn't kept himself in check and it only happens when it's around me. I wonder why that is. I snap my fingers at realization, that book, that book will have the answers I'm looking for. Now where did I put that thing? I go into my bedroom and sure enough I find it sitting there, still in its bag, on my desk. I grab it carefully and sit on my bed with it, I run my hand over the design and open it to the first page which is the index. I run my finger down the page until I come across page 567, The Dragon Season. A smile is brought to my lips as I found what I wanted. Just how dangerous is this so called, Dragon Season, anyways and most importantly it can tell me what is going on with Natsu. This book might give me the answers in how to help save him from whatever this is. At least I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fix

Chapter 4

Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

The sunlight streaming in through my window rouses me from my dreamlike state as I flutter my eyes open. Almost immediately I am struck with a pain in my neck, I rub it to try and loosen the muscles. Looks like I fell asleep sitting up reading this book, I lift it off my lap and try to get up to go to the bathroom but fall in my attempts, as my legs are totally numb. Figures, that's what I get for falling asleep with a gigantic book sitting in my lap. I steadily try standing up, grabbing hold of my end table near my bathroom door to balance myself, I shake my legs awake one at a time and start to walk. I was a little clumsy at first but I got it, I used the toilet and turned on the shower, hopefully the hot water will wake up my sleeping limbs. And boy, was I right, I get in the shower and let the hot water fall all around me, enveloping me in its warmth, the heat waking me up and starting to feel refreshed for the new day. Once finished in the shower I dry myself off and get dressed in my purple tank top and black shorts and brush my hair out. I then make my way over to my bed to see where I left off in the book, to refresh my memory on what I read last night. I honestly don't remember much of anything, I must have fallen asleep before I could get very far in the book. Yup, I was right, I didn't get that far, I must have just opened up to that section that I found in the index before dozing off. So much for my alertness.

I shook my head laughing despite myself and put the book in my bag along with my wallet and extra lipgloss and keys to my apartment. I put my belt on and attach my keys to it as I slip on my black flats and head out the door heading to the guild. I really could go for one of Mira's delicious omelettes about now, I so do not feel like cooking for myself. While I eat breakfast, perhaps I can get some reading done that I intended to do last night. Hopefully that is, the guild is usually rowdy, maybe it's a bad idea, oh well, it's not like I can change my mind much now. I'm already here, I made it this far, I might as well. I take a deep breath and walk through the guild doors, quickly ducking to avoid a chair being thrown, looks like Natsu and Gray are up to their usual shenanigans. I shake my head as I walk towards the bar to where Mira is happily talking away with Erza and Levy, they wave to me once they see me.

"Hey, Lu! Good morning, how did your date go?" Levy asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at her, "It actually went well, up until Natsu showed up and practically threw the poor guy out of my apartment."

Erza, Mira and Levy's jaw dropped, "He did what?"

I sighed and nodded as I took my seat. "That is crazy, I wonder why he would do that." Erza commented, putting her thinking face on.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, we all look over and Gray is sitting on broken glass as Natsu sits there and laughs at his comrade. Natsu must have threw him through the window, Master isn't going to like this.

"It's called balance, Ice Princess."

"Shut it you hot-headed overgrown lizard!"

Looking over at Erza, Master's wrath can't compare. She marches over to them, yelling their names. I giggled a little to myself as Levy got my attention.

Levy giggled, "Anyway, you think that's crazy?! Take a look at what I've been dealing with."

Levy gestured her arm out to a table where Gajeel, Jet and Droy were eating, more looks like a contest of some sort. They all have piles of food on each of their plates, PantherLilly is on the side of the table, paw in his face and shaking his head. Jet took a huge bite from his ham and swallowed too soon as his eyes bugged out from coughing, Droy put his food down quickly as he desperately tried to free the food from Jet's throat so he wouldn't choke to death. Gajeel pointed and bursted into laughter at the two.

"Ha! You twerps didn't even stand a chance. You are no match for me, Levy would prefer a man that can hold his own, not the sad excuse of men you both are!"

Levy turns back to us, "While you've been dealing with Natsu practically tossing away any male that comes near you, I have to endure eating contests with Gajeel! Apparently he feels like he has to prove that he's the better man. If you think Jet and Droy are bad then you should've been here 20 minutes ago. Poor Elfman is in the infirmary sick as a dog because he thought he could "out-man" Gajeel." She shook her head, annoyed.

Gajeel turned around so he could spot Levy, a smile beaming on his face as he saw her. "See Levy! I won! I can out eat anyone!"

She giggled a bit nervously but put a smile on anyways, giving him a thumbs up, "Yeah good job Gajeel."

She turned around back to us and slumped against the bar, resting her arms over the bar as she face palms into the countertop with an irritated groan.

"I have no idea why he's been acting like this. All morning it seemed like he just has a hunger he can't satisfy, he is eating way too much for a normal person, it's actually kind of concerning. Especially since it's like he is challenging every male in the guild to prove to me that he is the better man. I don't get it, he doesn't have to prove anything to me." Levy explained with a sigh.

Oh no. This can't be good. I bite my lip as I clutch the strap to my bag.

"You know, now that you mention it, Laxus has been acting strangely too. Look at him over there, he's practically breaking everyone's arm by challenging them to an arm wrestling match. Trying to show me his strength, going on about how he can support our future. I have no clue what that boy is talking about. This has been going on for 2 days now, I don't know what's gotten into him." Mira added to to the conversation, concerned.

Levy shoot her arms up in the air in exasperation, "Exactly what I am talking about here! The guys have lost their fucking minds! Not to mention how frisky Gajeel gets sometimes, one minute he is out eating everyone the next he is all over me! What the hell is up with that?!"

Mira gasps in realization, "Oh my gosh, you to? Laxus is really, really bad, if you know what I mean." A bright blush dusted her cheeks at admitting that.

"No way, what about you Lu? Has Natsu acted like that?" Levy asks.

I gulp and nod as my own blush makes its way to my cheeks. Oh boy, I was right.

I clear my throat, "Um girls. I uh, I think I know what's going on with them."

They look to me with curious glares, I get the book out of my bag, their eyes widen with curiosity.

"Hey, isn't that the book you got the other day?" Levy asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What is it, Lucy." Mira asks, head tilted in wonder.

"It's a very ancient text about Dragons. Basically in modern terms, it's a Dragon Encyclopedia."

"Do you think it can explain why the guys are acting crazy?" Mira whispers.

I nodded, "Yes, I was meaning to read more about it last night but I fell asleep. There is this thing called Dragon Season, it's supposed to be dangerous to others. I don't fully understand it myself but I have a hunch that this is the reason why the guys are acting, you know...strange."

The girls nodded in agreement, Levy took my hand and lowered my book. "Maybe we should read this without prying eyes."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I looked at her rolling her eyes to the side, I follow her gaze and see Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus all starting at us, very intensely. I suddenly got a cold chill down my spine by Natsu's glare at me, watching my every move. Talk about creepy yet it makes me feel nice to be noticed by him so much. Wait, what am I thinking! Get ahold of yourself, Lucy!

I nervously giggle, "I see what you mean."

"Just go in the back library, barely anyone goes there anymore. I'll cover for you, if they ask where you guys went, I'll just tell them you went shopping or something." Mira whispers, gesturing us to come over the bar to get to the back of the guild.

We all nodded in agreement, "Thanks Mira, you're a lifesaver."

Mira smiled and giggled, "Just make sure to let me know what you both have learned."

"I promise." I said quickly as Levy and I snuck away to the library.

We ran and ran until we got to the double doors, quickly going in and locking them behind us, hopefully no one saw us. We looked at each other as our backs rested on the doors, holding them shut, letting out sighs of relief. We both started laughing at the situation then stopped as we heard footsteps coming closer, we held onto each other, scared that they found us. But then we heard Mira telling them we were in the bathroom and our tension faded a bit.

"Together? That's ridiculous. Why would they go to the bathroom together, Mirajane?" Laxus's voice boomed.

"You know how girls are, they go everywhere together." Gajeel added.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why they took off in such a hurry. Now does it, Mira?" Natsu said, I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Uhhh, Levy is on her period! She needed help cleaning herself up so that's why Lucy went with her."

I looked at Levy and tried not to burst out in laughter at the look of how embarrassed she is, her face getting redder than Erza's hair. But at least that was the end of their constant questioning until Natsu piped up asking what a period is and we could hear not just the other guys but the whole guild groan. I even face palmed and rolled my eyes at my hopelessly oblivious best friend. He clearly knows what attractions to the opposite gender is, so how he doesn't understand the woman's body is beyond me, then again it is Natsu.

"For someone trying to get into Lucy's pants you seriously don't understand the woman's body that well, do you, Salamander." Gajeel said chuckling.

Now it was my turn to become redder than both Levy's face and Erza's hair. After that the guys ended up in an uproar fighting with each other, but at least that got them off our backs.

"Well, now that that's over. Let's get to it." Levy said, fist pumped.

I nodded, agreeing with her. We sat at a table, side by side as I got the book out and put it in the middle of us. I flipped through the pages again until I got to 567, the Dragon Season. I took a deep breath and looked at Levy before continuing. She nodded and I sighed one more time before I started to read directly from the text.

"_Dragon Season is something that happens in all young Dragons and or Dragon Slayers, this is a period of time where they go through a second puberty if you will, in hopes of choosing a lifetime partner. A warning to all, that this time comes and goes at random, there is never a set time this will occur, only when the Dragon or Dragon Slayer has reached his or her peak in maturity, going into adulthood. Typically, when their elemental solstice has reached its highest point within themselves, meaning when their element and magik has grown in strength and supply with age. Though not every Dragon is the same when it comes to Dragon Season, they are all unique in their own way but one trait always complies with every Dragon or Dragon Slayer. They are highly protective over their chosen mate and because of this, they will eliminate anything they view as a threat. This can be concerning in some ways as they may lash out at anyone without intending to."_

Hmmm ...that makes sense to why that warning was there in the beginning. Innocent people could be hurt or worse. I look over to see Levy's reaction and see that she understands it as well.

"So, this Dragon Season is the Dragon or Dragon Slayers way of choosing a lifelong partner. In dumber terms, it's their mating season!" Levy says, wide eyed.

"Yes, seems to be. Every living creature that walks the earth has a mating season or ritual of some sort, it's only natural. Even humans, sex is just a normal thing in nature." I said shrugging.

"How can you say that so casually, Lucy?! Don't you know what this means?!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean, Lev?"

She sighed a bit annoyed, "I swear Lu, you're such an airhead sometimes. It means that the guys have already chosen their mates, the female they want to bond with for life. I'm Gajeel's mate, Mira is Laxus's mate and you Lu, you're Natsu's."

I gasped and could practically feel my eyes bug out of their sockets, "What?! No way! We're just friends. There is no way Natsu sees me in a romantic way."

"Obviously he does, Lu! You admitted it yourself, ya know, he's aroused when you're near him."

I blushed madly, "You don't know that for sure, Levy. Something could just be going on with him and he doesn't know how to control it."

"Clearly, he has the hots for you Lu, get used to it." She said giggling.

"No there must be something else. Here let me see if it says anything specific about what he is. His main element is fire so it would be, ah ha, here under Fire Dragons or Dragon Slayers." I said frantically, scanning the book again for something specific.

Levy looks over and sighs as she reads where my finger is, "..._Fire Dragons or Dragon Slayers are the most dangerous when in Dragon Season as their more primal instinct takes control to protect and claim territory over their mate. They become very unpredictable with how they will act around anyone that comes in contact with their mate, especially other males. They will become furiously enraged, irrational and aggressive, which causes them to act out violently towards others getting in the way of them and their chosen mate. This does not just apply to male Dragons or Dragon Slayers, females act just the same. Only difference is that males will react highly possessive over their mates, not letting them leave their sight, while females will become highly territorial, warning off any other females trying to mate with her chosen male..."_

"Welp that explains why Natsu keeps tossing guys away from you." Levy said giggling.

"Yes but what about the part about the female mate? It says that she will become territorial, I am so not like that. Most of Natsu's friends are other females and it doesn't bother me one bit." I said crossing my arms over my chest, pouting.

""What is that supposed to mean, this is just applied to female Dragons and or Dragon Slayers, isn't it? We're just humans so that doesn't mean we will start acting like that, will it?" I asked a bit confused.

Levy sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes at me, "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Did you not hear what I just said?"

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised, she took me by the shoulders and sighed. "Lucy this is applied to the chosen Dragon or Dragon Slayers mate. Mates will coincide with each other, the males will react a certain way and so will females, they feed energy off each other. So yes, us girls will start acting this way once the boys try mating with us, embarrassing as it is, it is the truth. We have to mate with them just as much as they need to mate with us to keep the natural order."

"Oh, I see that makes sense. Well what about you huh? Gajeel is an iron elemental, what does the book say about Iron Dragons or Dragon Slayers." I asked pouting, annoyed how much of a kick Levy is getting about embarrassing me with this.

She rolled her eyes and scanned the book with her finger until she came across it, then began to read aloud. "_...Iron Dragons or Dragon Slayers are the next to become dangerous when in Dragon Season as their appetite becomes overbearing. These Dragons or Dragon Slayers will constantly gorge themselves with food in hopes of attracting a mate by showing their ability to provide for future young. This also applies to both genders of Dragons or Dragon Slayers, the only difference is that once the females become impregnated, they will start to scour the earth for the best iron around and hoard it away to start building a nest for their young. A warning to any soul that dares go near a female's nest…"_

I pointed at her and laughed, "Who's embarrassed one now, Lev!"

She waved my teasing away and stood up, sliding the book over to me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut it Lu. We still need to find out about Laxus for Mira, we did promise her after all."

I giggled and nudges her shoulder to lighten her mood, "Oh c'mon Lev, it's just a bit of fun."

She smirked and stuck her tongue out at me, I giggled. "Laxus is a lighting elemental so would that be considered a storm dragon or something?" Levy asked, eyebrows raised.

I twitched my lips to the side in thought, "Hmm...I'm not sure how this book classifies that. Hopefully it'll just say something about lightning, let me look."

"Ah ha, here is it Levy. It was right under Natsu's, I had to backtrack a bit. Let's see here, it says..._Lighting Dragons or Dragon Slayers come to a second in terms of being the most dangerous when in Dragon Season as both male and females will strive to prove their worth to each other in strength and agility. This type of Dragon and or Dragon Slayer will become dangerously competitive to others of their gender to attract a mate, males will become obsessive and highly determined to show off their strength against other males, going as far as sparing with other males in a death match. While females will become emotionally unstable as their hormones will become dangerously unbalanced, as they get enraged at anything they view as a threat to themselves or their mate…" _

Levy and I looked at each other when I stopped reading. We shared looks of concern and fear, just imagining Mira emotionally unstable is terrifying, she can be worse than Erza. Oh no. I'm not sure which is worse at this point, Natsu wanting to mate with me or Mira becoming more of the she-devil she already is.

"T-this is all hypothetical, right? It's not actually gonna happen, is it?" I asked nervously.

Levy gulped, "I think it already has Lu."

I groaned a little, "Does it say anywhere in the book about how long this Dragon Season is supposed to last?"

Levy pouted in thought as she looked over the book and sadly shook her head, "It's hard to say. All it says is that every Dragon and or Dragon Slayer is different, meaning that there is no set in stone time period of how long Dragon Season lasts. Some say a week, others say a month. I really don't know, Lu."

I sighed and bit my lip, "I was afraid of that."

"What are we going to do Levy? Isn't there something we can, to like alter this Dragon Season? I have a feeling if this keeps going there are going to be more people ending up in the infirmary than just Elfman." I said, the worry slowing clearly in my voice.

Levy shrugged and shook her head, "I don't think so. If this is their nature then maybe it's best to let it ride itself out, we'll just have to make sure no one gets hurt because of the guys. That's all we really can do."

I sighed and looked away knowing that she is right. Hopefully this doesn't end up in such as disaster like I am thinking. My heart picks up in rhythm as I lull over the idea of Natsu and I getting all romantic, but then again maybe the only reason he's acting this way towards me is just because it's his natural process of being what he his, not for love. Tears start to brim my eyes at the thought of Natsu not being in love with me, but maybe it is true. How silly of me to ever think that he could actually…..never mind. It's just foolish thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fix

Chapter 5

Possessive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

After a while of Levy and I talking more about what we learned, we decided to leave the library. We looked at each other before opening the heavy oak double doors, heading back to the bar where Mira waits to find out what we now know what is happening with the guys. I put the book back in my bag as we get closer to the bar, I'm about to sit down when I hear my name being called. I look over to see Gray waving me over, I look back at Levy and she shrugged.

"Go on ahead, I'll let Mira know what we found out."

I nodded and sighed as I made my way over to Gray, I waved back and smiled, standing over the booth while he has an arm over Juvia.

"What's up Gray?"

"Come sit Lucy, Gray and I have to ask you something." Juvia said with a smile.

I took a seat across from them, "Okay so what's up?"

They shared looks then looked back at me, I raised an eyebrow the mood around here is a little suspicious. It makes me wonder just what they are up to.

"Lucy, you're my best friend. You were the one that ultimately got Gray and I together, there is nothing I could do to repay you for letting me have this kind of love. My point is you mean a lot to me Lucy, you're my sister my chance not by choice." Juvia starts.

"And you're already like my little sister. You know that right?" Gray asks.

"Well of course, what's this about?"

Juvia and Gray shared looks again, smiling at each other. Smiles getting wider, I giggle a bit. Getting nervous.

"Lucy Heartfilia, would you be my maid of honor?" Juvia asks her hand showing the beautiful oval diamond ring, glinting off the light, fitting perfectly on her finger. Is that an engagement ring?!

We all got up and I hugged Juvia, "But of course!"

I then moved to hug Gray, "When did you pop the question?"

Poor Gray never got the chance to answer the question as he was being tackled to the ground by a certain pink-haired impulsive Dragon Slayer.

"What the hell was that for, hot-head?!"

"Why were you hugging Lucy like that?! I don't want you to ever touch her, she's mine!"

"Lay off, burnt breath!"

I grab Natsu's hand before it could connect with Gray's face, "What has gotten into you?! It was just a harmless hug, nothing more was or ever will happen beyond that. He and Juvia are getting married, they were just asking me to be their maid of honor. That was totally uncalled for Natsu, you should apologize."

"Yeah I was going to ask you to be my best man but now I'm not so sure. That wasn't necessary, Lucy's been like a sister to me, you know that. You seriously need to get that hot-head of yours checked, Natsu."

Natsu took deep breaths to calm down, and stomped off and out of the guild, leaving the doors to swing a few times before closing. Levy looked over at me and I shrugged, everything went back to normal after a couple minutes of silence.

I helped Gray get up, "I'm sorry, Gray. I'm sure he'll apologize later after he's cooled off."

He raised an eyebrow at me as he brushed off the dirt, "What's gotten into him anyways? He's acting like a possessive asshole around you."

"I sighed, it's a long story. I'm going to see if I can find him, we obviously need to talk."

"Yeah, good luck Lucy." he said.

I smiled and grabbed their hands, "I really am happy for both of you."

They smiled back at me and I took off into the streets, if I know Natsu I know exactly where he'll be. His favorite spot in the woods by the riverside, his favorite fishing spot to go with Happy. It takes me a while to navigate my way through the woods but eventually I make it there, I see him sitting at the bank, one leg over the side the other propped up resting his arm over it the other behind him to hold him up. I sigh, knowing he's deep in thought, I quietly sit down next to him, swinging my legs over the sides.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

I lean over so my face is in his line of view, my hair falling around me as I do so.

I smile at him, "You okay?"

I touch his arm in comfort but seems to be that might have been a bad idea, he immediately looks at me and that same intense, hungry, lustful gaze he gave me before. His hand touches my knee and his fingertips rub circles on my inner thigh, my eyes widen at the action and I try to stand up but Natsu keeps me in place as his lips lock onto mine. It was totally a bad day to wear a dress, it's a pretty pink sundress, my hair is up in the side ponytail as usual and wedges are to the side of me as I took my shoes off before sitting next to him. I intended to put my feet in the cool water as we talked, did not expect this. I put my hand on his chest and try to push him off me but he's too strong, so I turn my head to break the kiss.

My breath catches as he released my lips, "N-natsu what are you doing?"

My chest heaves as I try to settle my breathing, it's like I was holding my breath underwater. I put my hand over my heart and I heard him chuckle. I look at him irritated and pout.

"You should say my name like that more often, it's sexy." He said, his breath hot on my skin as he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and a blush rose to my cheeks at his words, it felt like my heart skipped a beat and sank into my stomach. Oh my Mavis. Is he smelling me?! His nose is stuck in my hair and next thing I know he's licking my neck then starts to suck on it. I gasp as he continues, not gonna lie, it feels really, really good but I didn't come here to be defiled like this. The hand that was on my knee rose up to just before my unmentionables, his fingers toy at my underwear wanting entry.

"Natsu, stop, p-please." I plead, I do not want to lose my virtue here of all places, especially like this.

"I'm sorry Luce, I can't help it. You smell so enticing." His voice, deep and husky.

I stopped his hand from venturing further and looked at him as I scooted away, only for him to grab me by my waist and roll me over with him so he'd have the upper hand on pinning me on the soft bed of grass beneath me.

"Ya know, I have to say. You do look rather ravishing under me."

My eyes search for anything, anything I can use to get him to snap out of it. I can move my legs. Perfect. I lift my leg up and knee him right in the groin so I can get away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Natsu?!"

He blinks as if the knee to the groin didn't even phase him, with a shake of his head he looks back up at me. "Luce?"

He then looks away from me, noticing by disheveled state and looks a bit mortified as he realizes what he was doing.

"Luce, I-I'm sorry."

I sighed looking down at him, collecting myself I kneel down to him as he sits on the ground. He looks so defeated, I can see the self-loathing in his eyes and how embarrassed and sorry he is. It's not like he can control it, I take a deep breath and kneel next to him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"Hey, it's okay Natsu. Just please don't do that again, I-I've never been with anyone before and…It just freaked me out."

Natsu pulled away, "No, you don't have to explain yourself. I should've stopped when you asked me to, I just. I couldn't. I really am sorry Lucy."

I sighed, "It's okay really, let's just forget about it and move on. I'm sure everyone at the guild will be wondering what happened to us. Besides, you owe a certain ice mage an apology." I said giggling.

Natsu pouted and mumbled under his breath, "Fine, I'll apologizze to the striper but only because you asked me too. I stand by what I said though, I don't want any other man touching you. Ever."

I blushed at the intensity of his voice and look, I gulped nervously. "O-okay Natsu."

I understand that his natural instinct is screaming at him to mate and that I am the chosen one for him but I'm curious as to why. Why me? Does he have some unresolved feelings for me or something? I blush at the thought of Natsu being in love with me. Well there is only one way to find out, I'll have to talk about it with him later. Hopefully he's calmed down enough and has a clear mind when I talk to him. What happened just now wasn't Natsu, whatever is happening inside of him is becoming stronger by the minute. I need to talk to Levy about this...he's becoming too intense. It's actually starting to scare me. I don't even want to know what would happen if next time he gets like this and I can't stop him. Natsu wouldn't force himself on me, would he?


	6. Chapter 6

The Fix

Chapter 6

Don't Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

When Lucy and I get back to the guild, it's as rowdy as ever. What happened replays in my mind and I shake my head as my confusion worsens. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I just get this urge that overpowers me whenever she is close to me, my eyes look over her body and notice every curve and sensitive spot, I just want to touch her soft, silky skin. I crave her. Everything in me is screaming to get a taste and it takes a lot of fuckin effort to hold myself back, almost to the point of being enraged. My eyes trail to her hips, watching them sway as I walk behind her, my heart picks up and I have to force myself to look away from her tempting, gorgeous body.

"Gray!" Lucy calls over to him.

Gray turns around from talking to Mira at the bar, Juvia at his side like always. He gets up and starts walking over to us. Arms crossed he gives me a leveled glare, I glare back.

"Natsu has something he wants to say to you. Natsu?" Lucy said.

"Sorry."

Gray cleared his throat, "Right. Lucy, could you give us a minute?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Gray but nodded and left to go find Levy. I watch her retreating figure until my attention is broken as Gray starts speaking.

"I can't believe you would ever think that I wanted Lucy in that way. She's like my sister and I have Juvia. Besides, Lucy is your girl. I would never touch another man's girl, you need to tell her man. Tell her how you feel about her before I do."

I sigh and relax my posture and sit on the table nearest to us. "I...You didn't see the way she looked at me. She was terrified. I can't tell her not when she fears me."

"What are you talking about? She looked pissed, not scared."

"When she came to check up on me, I may have taken things a bit too far."

Gray sighed, "Look, Natsu, whatever it was that happened between you two I'm sure Lucy will forgive you for it. You are best friends, your bond is like this." He demonstrated by crossing his fingers together.

I smiled a bit and scuffed, "Yeah, I know."

"Exactly but seriously, she needs to know before it gets more out of hand. I know you've never been one to understand or control your emotions but you've got to face them. I know for a fact that if Lucy didn't stop you earlier, I'd be in the infirmary. I know that look in your eyes when you want to rip some poor mother fucker apart."

We both erupted in laughter at that because we both knew that statement was right.

"You're right. She deserves to know the truth, I will tell her Gray. Trust me."

"Never doubted you would."

I know Lucy told me to forget about what happened but I can't, I went too far. Her panicked voice is still ringing in my ears, hating myself that I made her so scared. I even scared myself for what I might do to her if she didn't stop me. Never in a million years did I ever intend to hurt her or have her fear me but I could hear it in her voice, see it in the look she gave me. I never want to see that look again, I'm so sorry Lucy. I have to tell you the truth, it can't wait anymore.

**End of Natsu's P.O.V**

I hum a tune I've known from back when I was a child, an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me. The hot water from the shower raining down around me as I scrub shampoo in my hair. I shake the remainder of soap out of my hair and close my eyes before putting my face under the water, it feels nice running down my forehead onto my cheeks. Warming me all around as I wash my face. I stop everything though when I hear a loud crash, I become alert and scared. Who the hell could that be at this hour of night? I quickly turn the shower off and grab my pink fluffy robe and wrap it around myself, tying it as tightly and quickly as I can to find out who this intruder is. I quietly leave my bathroom and tiptoe into my bedroom, whomever it is has their back turned towards me and I can barely see them as my lights are turned off. I had turned them off as I intended to just change for bed in the bathroom after my shower and get some much needed sleep, it is 3am afterall. I reach for my Celestial Keys that are sitting on my nightstand.

"Open Gate of the-"

A strong, warm hand grabbed my wrist halting me from summoning a spirit. Oh no.

"Woah, it's just me, Luce."

I know that voice anywhere, I walk across my room and turn on my desk lamp filling the room with a dim light, just enough to let me see who it is. Natsu stands there in the middle of my room, arm over his head and that famous grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here so late?! I thought someone was trying to break in! Don't scare me like that."

I told him as I walked up to him and play hit his arm. He held his arms up in mock defense.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

I sighed and looked down, I was about to look back up but then I noticed what that loud crash was. Natsu knocked over my book from my nightstand, I always choose a book from my bookshelf in the living room when I am having trouble falling asleep. Sometimes I read, other times I take a shower to relax my mind and body. I stress out too much for someone so young. I am more so now given everything that's been going on with the Dragon Season debacle. I decided to just go home with Levy insisting that I take some time to relax and sort everything out, well I'm not closer to solving the issue.

"Ugh, Natsu! You have to be more careful when coming through that window, this is one of my favorites." I complained.

I knelt down to pick my book up carefully to keep my robe covering me as much as I could given how loosely I threw this on. At the moment I didn't really care about my appearance as I thought some creep was breaking in, I was going to call out Loke and let him teach the punk a lesson. But now knowing that it's just Natsu, I'm feeling a bit self-conscious given our past meetings when things got a little heated. Not to mention the whole "_mating" _thing, a blush rises to my cheeks just thinking about it.

"Uh, Luce… your robe… " he says trailing off.

I stood back up and set the book on my desk then turned around to Natsu staring at my chest, I looked away embarrassed and irritated.

"Well, I was trying to take a shower when you so rudely barged in and scared me half to death." I ranted.

Just like that my irritation fades as my breath catches and I can literally feel my heart skip a beat looking at the intense gaze that he is giving me. He's looking at me just as before with hunger, lust and need, again it's like he sees right through me to my very core. To him, I know that I am beautiful. His gaze is also starting to get me very nervous, I swallow the lump in my throat and blink a few times to get my bearings.

"Uh Natsu… " I said trailing off.

He didn't say anything, he didn't even move, it's like he's frozen in place and all he can do is stare at me. I try holding down my robe but that just makes my breasts pop out more, ugh, I can't win. Okay time to just go hide out back in the bathroom, haha. God, I am a nervous wreck.

"I'll just go put my pjs on, I'll be right back, okay?"

I timidly started to walk towards my bathroom, past Natsu, I was almost there when a hand reached out to me, pulling me back and undoing the loosely tied robe from the yank. Oh no. Natsu spun me around and kissed me. My eyes widen in shock at first then close as I deepen the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck as I pull myself closer to him. I feel his smirk against my lips as he runs his hand over my left breast and squeezes it. I giggle a little at him which gives him an opportunity to slip his tongue in to dominate over mine, but I am not so quick to surrender. Natsu groans in frustration as he pulls himself away from me, I see that pained look on his face and that saddens me. I start to piece together and understand that the more he fights against his nature, the more pain he will feel.

I hesitantly touch his face and brush back some stray hairs, "Hey, it's okay."

He shakes his head and steps away from me, I sigh and tie my robe back around me to cover myself up.

"Luce, I don't want to scare you. I want to, believe me you have no idea how much I want to but we can't."

"And why's that?"

He blinked and looked hurt, "I don't want to go too far like earlier….I don't know what's going on with me."

I sighed, "I might know"

He looked at me confused, and I sighed. "It's called Dragon Season and before I explain, I need to ask you something."

He nodded awaiting my explanation, "D-do you have feelings for me Natsu? Like romantic feelings?"

"You're talking about love, of course I love you Lucy. I always have, you're everything to me."

"You have?"

"Yes, I have."

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

I smiled at him, shook my head and giggled. "Baka."

I leaned in and gave him a sweet small kiss. "The thought never crossed your mind that I might love you too?"

"What?" He asked, looking shocked.

I giggled and stepped closer to him, "Yes you heard me. I am in love with you Natsu Dragneel."

He grinned widely and picked me up in his arms as he kissed me, he tripped on my bed frame and we fell back on my bed, my robe causing it to become undone, exposing myself. He lowers himself to me and whispers in my ear.

"Can I?"

I nod mutely and let him explore my body in the way he's been craving to do for days. I sigh and just relax as Natsu trails kisses from my neck, over my breasts and down to my belly button. I allow myself to soak in every good, pleasurable feeling of his lips on my skin. He then lifts one of my legs and starts to trail kisses from my knee to just before my womanhood, managing to hit every single spot on the way down. My breath hitches and I moan out quietly at how utterly amazing it feels, I want more. I can feel his smirk against my skin as he goes down further and kisses my womanhood, I gasp not expecting him to do that. He chuckles and proceeds to kiss me and lick every part of me. Oh my fucking gawd, why the hell didn't I let him do this sooner?! My back arches against him, silently asking him for more but he stops and I pout not knowing why he'd tease me like that. So not fair.

He chuckles at my expression and moves back up to kiss me, I bite his lip.

"You sure about this?"

I nod, "I'm sure. I want you Natsu, please?"

He chuckled, "You asked for it."

He smiles playfully as he undresses, exposing his outrageously sexy body. I bite my lip in anticipation. He takes hold of my hips as he lowers his member to my womanhood, and slips it in slowly at first. I yelp a little in pain at the impact, Natsu kisses me as a distraction as he thrusts in me. My eyes are closed shut against the minute of pain I felt of him penetrating me.

"Luce, just focus on how good it feels. The pain will pass, my love." He whispers to me in a breathless husky voice that sends a whole new set of shivers throughout my body.

I nod, "Can you go slower? Please?"

He kisses me and starts sucking on my neck, giving me a hickey as he slows down his pace. I relaxed into him and did as he said, focusing on the pleasure and he was right because after a while the pain was gone and I wanted more of him.

"Natsu.." I say breathlessly.

It's like he read my mind because he started picking up speed, hitting my G spot with every single powerful thrust. Oh my...I can feel it, I'm going to orgasm soon and holy….it feels so good. I moan out as he picks up even more speed, where the hell does he get all this energy? I don't care, I just don't want him to stop. He moaned out in pleasure as I joined him as he released his seed in me and I orgasmed. He trusts a few more times before sliding out of me and collapsing on the bed, next to me. We lay there for a while to catch our breath, our bodies sizzling with excitement and pleasure. I turned over to him and smiled and we both laughed.

"We should have done this ages ago." He said chuckling.

I nod, "Yeah, it would have saved a lot of unnecessary mental torment."

He moved to his side kissing my forehead, "Exactly. So, are you ready for round two?"

I busted out laughing as his grin grew wider, "Oh my Mavis. I love you so much."

He kissed me, "I love you too, Lucy."


End file.
